The present snowplow wheel kit converts a standard snowplow for use on unimproved surfaces. The conventional contractor-grade snowplow, being approximately 10 feet wide and weighing in the area of 1,000 pounds, is designed to scrape snow from a hard-finish surface by using the weight of the blade assembly to apply direct pressure to the hard surface. This process allows the blade edge to move across the hard surface, removing the snow from that surface. Adjustment of blade height above the hard surface is achieved on conventional snowplow blades by the use of metal shoes or skid plates attached to the rear of the blade assembly, supporting the weight of the snowplow blade and holding the blade edge above the surface being plowed.
When removing snow from unimproved surfaces such as dirt or gravel, the snowplow blade tends to dig into the soft surface and pushes the surface material along with the snow. This method does not allow for the removal of snow without also removing the surface material beneath the snow. The use of adjustable shoes or skid plates mounted on the rear of the snowplow blade only digs further into the unimproved surface or soft material to remove more of the base along with the snow.
The present Snowplow Wheel Kit is designed to address the foregoing problems by providing multi-directional swiveling wheel assemblies mounted to a snowplow blade rear end thereby allowing the blade to travel over unimproved surfaces smoothly while maintaining the desired height of blade edge from the surface and further allowing back-plowing.